


ラム

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia meets her ancestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ラム

She could see it in the distance, silently beckoning. The girl stared on intensely, floating in the great dark void of the furthest ring. As her self-imposed job of caretaker of the dreambubbles, Aradia had thus taken it upon herself to traverse the expanse of the ring and visit the dreaming dead, guiding and mentoring them to their new existence within the afterlife. Outside of the dreambubble ghosts, her only real company was the Horrorterrors themselves. Powerful, immense and incomprehensible beings that she would never have dared to directly approach. They seemed to either ignore her entirely or vaguely acknowledge her presence with a disturbing cacophony of alien voices, whispering many strange things of the future; the coming threat, the heroes who would stop him, and her simple role of the helping dead move on, away from the hubbub. And she was content with that. 

Perfectly okay with it, even. 

Aradia had no idea as to how much time had passed here; she also knew full well that time technically didn't pass here, or at least in a way that was in anyway comprehensible to a mortal. Even she, a God-Tier Hero of Time, had her own difficulties with navigating this place. But it was nothing she couldn't handle, and she felt confident that she was truly helping the dead here. A Savior of the Dreaming Dead, she liked to think. She just loved meeting all the doomed timeline copies of her friends, seeing how differently they became just because of a choice that completely altered everything. 

How much more successful they wound up, and how none of their accomplishments mattered in the least because of the fact that they weren't in the Alpha Timeline. It was always rather bittersweet meeting them, though she was used to meeting her own 'd00med' copies. None of them even registered as just 'different' versions of her; they all came off like entirely different people. 

That fact made her very happy. 

Aradia flew in a bit closer, trying to get a better look at the bubble in the distance. Through all the bubbles she'd passed through, none were ever as encapsulating as *this* one. Dreambubbles came in all sorts of colors. That was something she'd obviously caught on to quickly. She also knew that there wasn't any rhyme or reason to it, and the colors of a bubble usually didn't suggest whose memory it was. It was always a fun game trying to guess who would be inside the next bubble. And there were so many of them too! Aradia would sometimes just float in the void and watch the bubbles drift about, as if in a black ocean. They would, sometimes, bump into each other and merge, suggesting the two memories were connected and that two friends might have been meeting again. She always enjoyed seeing that. For all her 'time' here however, Aradia had somehow never once seen a dreambubble that was her color. Her own specific shade of maroon, a color that represented just how lowly her rust blood was and how she was fated to wither away quickly. The same color she now wore on her God-Tier outfit, the very outfit now that represented her new immortal life... 

And yet there it was; a beautiful maroon dreambubble, almost as entrancing as the Green Sun itself. It floated alone, striking and immaculate against the sheer darkness of the void. Aradia could faintly see miles of dark tentacles further on, surrounding the area like an impossible maze. The faint sounds of a hundred hushed whispers faintly echoed in the back of her mind, but Aradia had learned to play little attention to them. The Horrorterrors were prone to trickery much of the time, and so she had mostly gone on to relying on herself here in the times they chose not to help her. For some reason she couldn't describe, there was something about this bubble that was so very entrancing. Like it was calling to her, urging her to go inside and see who it belonged to. There was no guarantee the memories would have belonged to an Aradia, and it wasn't as if she wasn't already a little sick of meeting dead copies of herself anyway. 

A dreambubble that was her *exact* color though? That was definitely worth some investigation. After a moment of still and intensive watching, Aradia then glided in closer. Her beautiful butterfly wings fluttered silently as she made her way towards the bubble, leaving behind specks of sparkling maroon dust, striking against the sheer darkness of the furthest ring. She smiled as she twirled around in the 'air' (Was this actually air? She couldn't tell) flying onwards as the bubble grew nearer and nearer. She could feel her heart begin racing in anticipation, a feeling she usually got before entering a new dreambubble. It was like unwrapping a present! She never knew what to expect or who she would meet and it was always just SO MUCH FUN. The cheerful little psychopomp flew on faster and faster, zipping effortlessly through the darkness as her target grew ever nearer. She eventually stopped, floating but a few feet away from the bubble. 

It glowed and pulsated gently, and as egotistical as it seemed, Aradia just couldn't deny how *lovely* the color was. It used to have more negative connotations; a constant reminder that she was a rustblood, but she still wore her symbol proudly; perhaps as her own way of 'sticking' it to the caste system, or maybe just because she still liked the color regardless. But now every time she saw it she was reminded of the red she wore and the fact that she was ALIVE again and how she wasn't ever going to die, and that was enough to fall in love with a simple color. Perhaps that was why this bubble interested her so? There was definitely something different about this one, but she couldn't pinpoint what. It wasn't just the intriguing color either, but Aradia got the impression that this was a special bubble, with memories that might have proved beneficial for her. 

Megido had noted that the voices seemed to be getting louder as she approached, perhaps suggesting that the Horrorterrors themselves wanted her in? Well, no reason to defy the will of the Outer Gods, was there? She was a good girl. Aradia giggled to herself, circling the bubble playfully as she readied herself to finally enter. Taking in a deep breath of the furthest ring's strange 'not-air', she then shut her eyes and proceeded to dive on into the bubble, where she found herself floating above what was unmistakably the Land of Quartz of Melody. Her old Sgrub land. She could hear that oh so familiar and oh so melodious quartz song ring across the vast landscape of blue crystals. All the girl did was frown, sighing out in disappointment. Yet ANOTHER doomed Aradiabot’s bubble? They were everywhere! Granted, again, this was mostly her "fault", even if it was something she had to do ensure their success and preserve the Alpha Timeline. She still felt that she didn't have to like it. 

A more capricious part of her mind wondered why the Horrorterrors even bothered to keep all these useless copies around. Probably just to feed off their emotions, or as part of their cruel ways. Aradia shook her head; she knew she couldn't think of them that way, of course. Even if, maybe, deep down inside, she thought it was more than a little true. Aradia sighed out again. Her grey eyes darted across the dreamscape's surface, perhaps in vague hopes of finding something new here. Everything seemed the same, though. Disappointing, but then Aradia realized how dumb it was to just go by a dreambubble's color alone. Glancing upwards, the girl wondered if she should just leave. She really hated dealing with Aradiabot's, especially the more hostile ones. And yet she just kept stumbling onto their bubbles! Most of all, she was just getting sick of the constant reminder of her session's failures. 

Aradia shut her eyes, sighing out once more. Stretching her wings, she then blindly glided onwards, following the sounds of the music as it grew louder and nearer. Opening her eyes, she soon found herself floating right in front of another giant golden music-box, ringing out another strange melody. She circled it before landing, seating herself down on the top as she felt it directly hum and vibrate beneath her. Aradia couldn't help but giggle, kicking her legs out as she shut her eyes and relaxed her body back. It had been a while since she'd actually been in her land, and she'd never once actually explored it right, now did she? Her only memories of the place had been back as the Aradiabot, and that was a time she preferred not to dwell on. Things were very different now. 

She was a whole new person now, so why not explore her old land with a fresh perspective? As she opened her eyes, Aradia then stared up at the sky for some time, bringing her knees close to her body as her expression slowly turned blank. Even though this was definitely her land, she couldn't help but feel that... Something was off. The way the music echoed and rang, the specific way the crystals shone and hummed. 

It was the same but it wasn't EXACTLY the same, she realized, and the tiny bit of difference was enough for her to feel very unnerved. This had to have been one of her memories; what else could it have been? She still shared some memories with them, and she'd never felt like this in one of their bubbles before... Though what if belonged to her? Aradia quickly stood up and paced around the music-box, one hand thoughtfully under her chin. The Horrorterrors had whispered many things to her, and one of those many things was a tale of another session; the ones before the Scratch. The session of their Ancestors: lost figures of myth and legend most of them had practically no idea of. As a time player, she knew of the Scratch's effects already, but she'd never actually thought that they would ALL here. With the apparent confirmation that a few of her deceased friends might have already met them too, this meant that they had somehow evaded being erased by the Scratch, and they clearly must have had their own Hero of Time, who could only have been... 

Aradia froze up in place. 

Her ancestor! This was her chance to meet her own ancestor! Back on Alternia, Aradia had never known who she was. As a rustblood in particular, the concepts of Ancestry and Lineage and Destinies and everything in-between were practically foreign. It was highblood junk, and she was no fan of highbloods in particular. And yet, she was a big fan of archaeology, of history and most of all, the past. Why then, would she not be interested in her own? Try as she might though, the girl never found a trace of how she could have been, and so she'd just assumed that she had died as a slave or worker. Forgotten by everyone else and lost to history. Things had changed when she learned of her true origins; of the game and Ectobiology and the Scratch. And now that she knew that the pre-scratch session were lurking about in the distant bubbles, she could finally meet her Ancestor at last, and perhaps learn more about being a Hero of Time. 

A wide and very happy smile spread across her face. Aradia flew up higher, zipping about excitedly as she began her search for her 'Dancestor'. Or descendent, technically; things had been switched around during the Scratch, though Aradia still felt that she was going to treat her as her Ancestor. She was so very much looking forward to being mentored! Though now was the issue of actually finding her. Aradia scanned around once more. Okay sure, this could have been her dreambubble, but then it could have easily been another Aradiabot's too. It was a little odd that their lands were this identical, though then it might have just had something to do with the way the Scratch worked. She still couldn't shake off the feeling that this Land was different, even though it looked exactly the same, and so that was enough for her to feel like this bubble was worth exploring. She flew on a little higher, flying past more golden music-boxes and blue quartz crystals. 

Their strange, melodious ringing harmonically blended together and echoed on throughout the land. Aradia beamed happily, twirling in the air and laughing as she flew about. Aradia had never really noticed as to how wonderfully gorgeous this place was. The crystals, the music, the chilly air and the sense of comforting and peaceful loneliness that permeated throughout it all; her land was lovely. She dared to fly up even higher, still low enough so that she didn't touch the surface of the bubble, but high up so that she could see the land stretch on far ahead. Aradia fluttered onwards, graceful as can be. She fluttered past a grouping of music-boxes, clumped together and almost seeming to form a small hive-complex. 

They reminded her a bit of Sollux's place not too far from her own hive, back when they were younger. She smiled a bit; she needed to visit Sollux's dreambubble again sometime. He really seemed happy with Feferi; the happiest he'd been in a very long time, and she was elated. After a short while, Aradia decided to land, her shoes clicking as they made contact with the crystal ground. As fun as flying was, she wanted to be a little more up-close. Already she could feel the soothing way the crystals vibrated underfoot as she walked on, her quiet footsteps echoing throughout the still land. It wasn't too long into her walk before she heard something in the distance.

It was an odd melody, different yet similar enough to the perpetuating tones the music-boxes would ring out. It seemed to have been emanating directly ahead, though a large growth of crystals obscured the view. Not like that was any issue for her, however. She took off once again, leaping into the air and following the music as it grew louder and louder. The tune was distinctive enough for her to hum it, and it almost reminded her of an old music-box she had back at her hive. She sighed out, shaking the nostalgia away before flying onwards, feeling the cold air whisk past her. The peaceful melody grew stronger, its rhythm almost seeming to pulse throughout the air as she flew on and on and on...

Until she abruptly stopped, freezing in mid-air as she gazed upon the floating rock in front of her. The music was strongest here, resounding from a massive and imposing music-box jutting out of the rock ahead. Aradia recognized this as The Cardinal Movement; what was to be her own session's Scratch construct, though Aradia had only learned of this during her time as a sprite. She'd never actually seen it or used it during her session, likely because it was never even there! Skaia would have no reason to give them a Construct if they'd never use it. A wide smile spread across Aradia's face. There was no denying it; this had to, it just HAD TO have been *her* dreambubble. 

She was close, she could feel it. As she fluttered in closer towards the construct however, Aradia immediately froze up once more, her expression blank as she locked her eyes towards the very top of the machine. There was someone on top of it. Aradia blinked, shaking her head and trying to ensure she wasn't just seeing things. Alas, the figure had already vanished. Aradia flew towards the music-box, landing on the top and looking around for any signs of what she'd just seen. Nothing. Frustrated, Aradia sighed and seated herself down, kicking her legs out idly once again. The music was wonderfully soothing, but it didn't help in stemming Megido's fuming irritation right now. 

God, she had just been SO CLOSE to seeing her dancestor, and then she'd just been up VANISHED. There was a chance that the Horrorterrors could have been playing a trick again, but they were rarely so direct. Then again, one can never predict the Outer God's whims. Aradia waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for in particular. The serene melody coming from the music-boxes drilled itself into her mind. It was so serene, so soothing and just so very peaceful. She couldn't help but curl up, curl up on the nice cool metal and shut her eyes and let her worries drift away. Let all of that nice, lovely music fill it in instead. Just let herself relax and... 

Opening her eyes, Aradia found herself lying on the grass, staring up at the starry night sky. She was no longer anywhere near the Land of Quartz and Melody, though this was unmistakably one of her memories, specifically one sometime before the game, back when she was far younger. Aradia could definitely recognize the fields surrounding her, alongside the gentle rolling hills and the vast, lively hive-complexes far away off into the horizon. Her quant little hive was nearby. Aradia quickly stood up, taking in the cool night air. As pretty as her land was, she honestly preferred this. It hadn't been too long (or maybe it had?) since she'd last seen her hive in the bubbles, yet Aradia still felt like revisiting, and maybe just kick back and relax, again. 

Traversing the furthest ring was hard work! Giggling, the girl then proceeded to run off across the fields, hearing each blade of grass crunch beneath her feet and remembering just how much she enjoyed the sound. She pulled her hood down, letting her long masses of hair flow freely behind as she ran on through the grass, the wind rushing through her ears and causing her to laugh joyfully. Eventually, she ran up a small hill which gently rolled across the landscape overlooking her hive. Aradia could see it from here, just as intact as she'd last left it. Running down the hill, Aradia immediately stopped not far from the holes she'd dug, staring up at the lower roof with an expression of shock.

There was someone seated there, looking down towards her. 

She wore a cardinal red school-girl outfit, alongside white socks and matching red shoes. Her legs dangled from the edge of the roof, and Aradia could see tendrils of white smoke twirl from between her thick, ruby lips. She had her hair tied into a bun, and Aradia couldn't help but notice just how cute her bangs looked. It didn't take long for her to also realize who this had to be, especially from the fact that they both looked practically identical. This was her, this had to be. Aradia could barely contain her excitement. Gulping, she quickly noticed that her "Ancestors" blank white eyes were locked right down at her, unblinking and unwavering. Her gaze was ice cold and intense. Taking in a breath, Aradia promptly fluttered up to greet her, floating a few feet away in the air between them. Her ancestor kept quiet, breathing out more white smoke from her nostrils. There was an odd looking 'cigarette' of some sort wedged between her fingers, which Aradia had never seen before. 

As minor a detail it was, it made her happy. She was going to learn about a whole new culture, what her own civilization was like before the Scratch. The two Megidos continued to stare at each other for some time. Her ancestor remained unmoving and absolutely silent, her unblinking dead eyes still fixated on Aradia. The blankness of her face was beginning to unnerve the younger girl. Aradia tried to say something, but her throat had locked up. Nothing was coming out. She could feel and hear her heart pounding intensely in her chest. She rubbed her hands nervously, muttering and stammering as she attempted to think of the best way to introduce herself. All the while, her Descendent/Ancestor just stared at her blankly, lips tightly pursed. Even though she couldn't see her pupils, Aradia could almost feel them staring right at her. The fact that she was just so quiet was really starting to unnerve her. Though then, maybe she was just shy? Aradia could sympathize a little there. 

"Hello!" Aradia eventually said, first to break through the tense silence. 

"My name is Aradia. Aradia Megido. It's quite nice to, um, meet you!" her shaky voice trailed off nervously. 

She was surprised she was even able to finish the sentence well enough. She fluttered down to a spot next to her ancestor, keeping some space between them as she smiled awkwardly. Her ancestor continued to stare at her, tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. She never once broke off the stare, much to Aradia's poorly disguised discomfort. The younger Megido fidgeted, looking away nervously as she attempted to think of something else to say. It was strange how uncomfortable she got just by being in her dancestor's presence, but that was probably just her being intimidated. She was older and wiser and had spent even "longer" in the bubbles and in their session than she ever had. Aradia was looking forward to learning a LOT. 

"Okay so um... Well, I am your descendent! Or at least, I am in the scratched session. I've heard a little about you but... Well I never thought I'd actually meet you here!"

More silence. Aradia blushed furiously, looking away in shame. Nice going Megido! She couldn't believe how silly and weak she was being right now, but she just couldn't help it! Maybe the fact that her ancestor looked so pretty, like an older and better version of herself... Someone she couldn't possibly live up to. Sighing, Aradia then tried to remember what the Horrorterrors had told her was her name. For whatever reason, they had told her little of the pre-scratch session outside of the basics. They hadn't even been clear as to whether or not they'd gotten dreambubbles! She snapped her fingers once the name instantly bounced back into her mind, vivid as the time it had been whispered to her. 

"Damara… Your name is Damara, isn't it? Wow, that's a really lovely name!"

She turned to look at Aradia, smiling. Aradia found herself a little taken aback by this, feeling her heart race faster. It wasn't a cheerful smile. It wasn't a cute smile. No, there was almost something *devious* behind it. Damara's grin grew wider and wider, exposing more of her cute teeth and causing Aradia to shudder, eyes widening. She hadn't even said a word yet and Aradia was already beginning to wish that she was somewhere else. There was just something VERY off-putting about Damara; the way she was smiling, the way she was kneeling in close to her, or how her blank white eyes seemed to be focused down on her breasts... 

No, that *couldn't* be right. Aradia still couldn't help but cross her arms over them in embarrassment, however. She always was a little shy about how big they were, especially for her age. Oddly enough, Damara barely seemed to have any, but it wasn't like she was looking! Damara could notice how flustered she was, and decided to be nice and add even more to it, leaning in until her face was but a few inches away from Aradia's flushed cheek. The younger Megido remained seated, shaking nervously and wishing that she was somewhere else.

"リラックスしてください。愚かな女の子。私はあなたに触れるつもりはありません。はまだありません。"

Aradia blinked, completely dumbstruck. Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that. The language almost seemed vaguely familiar; possibly old Eastern Alternian dialect, like she'd read in all her history books, but she had never heard it in person. It was a part of Alternia's ancient history, and had long since vanished once the Empire had grown more homogenized, as per the Condescension's wishes. Things must have been so very different in the Pre-Scratch world. All this just meant that Aradia couldn't understand a single word, and she wondered on the best way to tell her this without coming off rudely...

"Uh, I'm sorry but could you maybe repeat that? I can't really understand what you're sa-"

"あなたはとてもかわいいです。ととても若い。それは本当にセクシーだ。"

The second time around, Aradia noticed that it seemed less of a 'language' and more of a very odd and thick accent. A few words were a little recognizable, though the only one she could really make out was... Sexy? Aradia blushed furiously, looking away. No, there was no way she could have said *that*. Noticing how flustered she was, Damara proceeded to giggle to herself, a sound that Aradia found rather cute. She then proceeded to pinch one of Aradia's warm cheeks, causing the younger Megido to gasp out. Damara's fingers were oddly warm for a 'ghost', and her finely painted maroon nails slightly pinched her soft skin. Leaning in closer, Damara whispered in her ear.

"ずっと前に私はあなたのようだった。愚かな。イノセント。あなたが同様に分割できる場合は私が表示されます。"

Her expression had grown a little sterner, and Aradia could have sworn that that there was a tone of sadness in her voice. She still couldn't make out a thing she was saying, however, and she was beginning to worry that the language barrier was going to get between them. Part of her felt a little relief, however. Perhaps it was for the best that she COULDN'T understand her? She couldn't help but get a rather skeevy vide from her, especially the way she looked at her, but then that was probably just paranoia. Standing up, Damara winked over at Aradia before jumping down to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet. 

Aradia almost could have sworn she saw a flash of skin from beneath her (disturbingly short) skirt, but shook it off. Surely she was just seeing things! Down below, Damara waved over at her, beckoning her to come down, another awkward smile on her face. Aradia was slightly hesitant, but saying no would have been terribly rude of her. She eventually stood, breathing in and fluttering down besides Damara, landing softly in the grass and leaving behind a faint trail of maroon fairy dust. Standing a few feet away from her ancestor really made her realize just how much TALLER she was; Aradia's face only reached until just below Damara's (rather flat) chest. It didn't seem that much, but the height difference was enough to cause Aradia to feel very intimidated. 

Damara circled her slowly, pacing around the grass as she kept her blank eyes locked onto both of Aradia's wings. She seemed rather impressed, and Aradia found herself feeling a little uncomfortable once again with how close she was getting. It really was as if Damara had absolutely no concept of personal space. Or that she didn't care about it at all. Damara got in close enough now that she could feel her breathing down on her neck, and Aradia found herself too scared to move. Damara giggled once again, the sound taking on a very creepy and skeevy undertone. It didn't help that she'd started wrapping her arms around Aradia's waist, feeling her hands tighten as the girl struggled (please be a hug please be a hug) all while Damara's hands moved their way up higher and higher until they squeezed around her breasts. Aradia broke away immediately, pulling herself off as she ran off and keep her distance, panting heavily. No. No she was NOT okay with this. 

"リラックスしてください。愚かな女の子。

“私はちょうどあなたのおっぱいを感じたい。そして、あまりにも彼らから吸う。彼らは牛の乳房のようなものです。牛の女の子。" Damara said, her strange foreign tongue serving only to further disturb and confuse Aradia. 

The elder Megido cocked her hips, grinning widely as she winked over seductively at her 'descendent'. All Aradia did was pant and gasp, feeling her heart race as fast as drum. This REALLY wasn't going anywhere near as well as she'd hoped, and she was coming to very quickly regret ever flying into this stupid bubble. Though it wasn't as if she could have ever possibly predicted that her "Ancestor" was actually a creepy pervert! The scariest part about all of this, however, was the fact that part of Aradia *liked* being groped up. 

She liked feeling Damara's hands cupping around her supple breasts oh so gently. As brief as it had been before she broke off in panic. She'd noticed that they had grown in a bit during her time in the furthest ring. Aradia didn't even know if it was possible to age here, and she didn't really feel as if she'd been going through puberty at all. And yet... She had been feeling a bit hornier lately. A small part of her had thought about seeing if there was a dreambubble where either a Sollux or even Equius (last case scenario) were free, but those were just dumb, idle fantasies. Sure, she hadn't taken too kindly to Sollux actually attempting to grope her, even if that had been a while back. 

Yet Damara was absolutely gorgeous. Not that didn't excuse things, but then, what harm was there in a *little* touching around? Just a little, it wouldn't lead anywhere NASTY, of course. There was no way it could, right? Glancing behind her, she saw that Damara had already materialized a wooden chair of some sort, sitting on it backwards. The hem of her school-girl skirt covered her crotch region, and Aradia noticed that she was winking over at her. She took several steps back, rubbing her hands nervously again as Damara tilted her head with a wicked smile.

"Please. Come close."

English, she was speaking English. Aradia was taken aback, surprised to find that Damara apparently WAS capable of another language. So she'd just been doing this all to fuck with her, then? Aradia shook her head, breathing in. Okay, none of this was going anywhere near as what she'd expected, but it wasn't as if anything REALLY awful had happened. Damara was VERY odd indeed, but there wasn't really anything wrong with that, and she SEEMED nice. Even if she got a little too close for comfort at times...

"You look stressed, please just chill with me. You want go get high together?"

Aradia jus shook her head, mumbling a 'no thank you.' Despite her dancestor's pleas, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to get any nearer. The silence in the still air grew thicker and thicker, and all Aradia could hear was the sound of her own heart beating in her chest, the delay between each thump seeming to take forever. All the while Damara just kept on staring, her empty eyes unblinking and utterly focused on *her*. Her thick ruby lips were parted at the edges into another sly little smile. Aradia blinked, and found to her utter shock that both the chair and the troll seated had vanished. She then felt Damara's arms wrap themselves around her waist, pulling her in close towards her body. Aradia wasn't even given time to react before Damara then covered her mouth up with one hand as she leaned her head in to whisper once again;

”あなたが学びたいと思う？白痴の女の子。私はあなたのことを教えてあげる。

"私は、あなたが悲鳴を作ってあげる。"

The dreamscape shifted.

Aradia's happy memories gave way to something harsher and different; the searing color of dark purple filled in the world. She quickly found herself within a Derse tower, inside a small bedroom of sorts. Damara was no longer touching her, having somehow managed to warp on over towards a small maroon recuperracoon. She was seated over the edge, her thin, shapely legs dangling over it as she smoked her blunt once again, blowing out more wafts of white smoke all across the room. All Aradia did was gulp before Damara spoke to her once again, eyes fixated only to the wall on the right.

"I let you leave my tower. Just fly from the window, if you want."

Aradia gulped, taking a step back and walking over towards the lone window. She poked her head out, gasping out slightly as she noticed a sea of blue quartz crystals mixed in amongst the Dersite architecture, creating a rather bizarre mixture in scenery. Aradia could see the horizon stretch on ahead past the lonely Derse buildings, and she felt Damara's eyes burn against her back with what might have been a hateful glare. Was it surely this easy? She could have just flown out and left the bubble, just like that... But there was that part of her. That part of her that didn't want to leave. That part of her that found excitement over being around someone like Damara, over being touched by her, even. She wanted to learn. She really wanted to learn about oh so many things...

"Well? Fly away now.

"Fly away if you are weak."

Shutting her eyes, Aradia took in a nice deep breath, the smell of weed strong in the room and causing her to cough out. Damara only smiled a little more, puffing out another cloud. Aradia walked away from the window, moving in towards her dancestor as she rubbed her hands together nervously. She had a bad feeling she was going to regret this. Damara's smile got wider, and she stood, walking over towards Aradia with a disturbingly suggestive sway to her hips. She placed her hands on Aradia's shoulders, only causing the younger Megido to tremble more so as she attempted to avoid eye-contact. 

"Um, so... Are you willing to m-maybe tell me a little about how your sessi-" 

Damara silenced her immediately, placing a single finger on Aradia's supple ruby lips, which were on their way to becoming as thick and luscious as her own. The young girl blushed furiously, shaking in place as her heart pounded and thumped intensely. 

"You are so cute. Really very cute," Damara whispered, smiling once again.

Aradia felt both immensely flattered and mortified by this, especially as Damara went on to run her thin, lithe fingers across the length of her jaw, feeling up her soft cheeks before placing one finger beneath her chin and moving her head up. Aradia did not resist, even if a part of her felt like running off and flying as far she could. But that part was fading. She was enjoying Damara's touch; maybe she was even enjoying the fact that her personal space was being violated. Or at least, not so roughly. There was something very exciting about all of this, something *new*. Maybe it was the fact that this was a dreambubble ghost that made her so comfortable? She always did prefer talking with the dead. 

Damara's hands proceeded to carefully make their way down towards Aradia's chest, hovering over the girl's developing breasts. Aradia only shut her eyes and nodded, breathing in deeply. Her eyes bolted open the instant she felt Damara's hands make contact with her breasts, lightly squeezing around them as her lips crept into another perverted grin. It felt... Strange. Her hands were rather warm for a ghost, though Aradia had come to learn that the dead residents of the dreambubbles were very much alive in their own. And Aradia rather liked that.

"You must feel proud. So sexy, so big for your young age."

Aradia's cheeks turned fully maroon, finding herself very flustered even from Damara's adorably broken English. She was barely even able to stutter out a 'thank you' before Damara squeezed on her breasts harder, bringing the young Megido to sharply moan out. Damara then proceeded to softly rub the underside of her tits, pressing her fingers against the red fabric as Aradia continued to moan and gasp, biting down on her lip. Oh, this felt good. She didn't care how creepy it was that her considerably older Descendent/Ancestor was groping her up like this. She just didn't care anymore, she NEEDED to feel good. She needed to feel *alive*. It was all just a little harmless fooling around, wasn't it? 

After several minutes of her very pleasurable groping, Damara eventually stopped, much to Aradia's disappointment. Her hands went on down towards the girl's waist, wrapping themselves around her young, developing hips as she brought her body in close. Aradia blushed once again, her cheeks almost as warm as fire. There was yet another wide grin painted over Damara's mouth, and she fluttered her eyelashes suggestively as she looked down at the trembling young teen. With a gentle shove, Damara suddenly pushed Aradia down to the ground. She wasn't given any time to react before Damara then seated herself down on Aradia's waist, the pressure causing the girl to cough out and lightly struggle. 

Aradia gasped the instant she saw her new clothing.

In the blink of an eye Damara had gone from her red school-girl garb to what was unmistakably her God-Tier Witch of Time outfit. Her faint maroon wings, almost identical to her own folded out proudly, and Damara had a very mischievous smile on her face. All Aradia could do was gulp and shake intensely, her heart rapidly beating as she breathed in and out. There was absolutely no way she was getting out of this, and there was especially no way she could even think of fighting Damara. The time she must have spent in her session, and the fact that she was a powerful active class all meant that Aradia, even with her abilities, would be finished. She didn't really WANT to fight Damara off, anyway. Breathing in, Aradia relaxed her body and looked up nervously at Damara. She was motionless, continuing to blankly stare down at her 'descendent' with that same creepily happy and perverted smile on her face. 

"Relax my lovely girl," spoke Damara, her broken English and impish grin serving to dampen any possible reassurances there. She found it best not to struggle, easing up her muscles further as she then felt the weight on her stomach lift. Damara had moved off, heading down towards Aradia’s legs before seating herself down by her feet, eyeing her shoes as she smiled and suckled on one of her fingers. Aradia only raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she had planned for her. The older troll began stroking one of Aradia’s black shoes, proceeding to slowly and carefully slip the both of them off. Aradia suddenly felt the cool air between her toes, and she starred down at her now exposed toes, the rest of her feet only covered by her thin white bandages. Damara looked very pleased indeed.

“I make you feel so good. Make you moan, just with massaging." she soon said, her empty eyes fixated on Aradia’s nimbly wiggling toes. 

The younger Megido gulped, rubbing her hands and wondering if this was even a good idea. Could she really turn down a nice, free foot massage? It all seemed a little too awkward, and she really hadn’t anticipated any of this whatsoever, but then she also really did want to relax a little. Breathing in, Aradia nodded in approval. Damara smiled happily, rubbing both of her hands together before wrapping around one of Aradia’s feet. Damara began to slowly remove the bandages around her foot, unwrapping them carefully as if they were a Perigee’s Eve present. 

She wiggled and stretched her nimble toes out, happy to feel the cool air between until Damara finally removed the last of the bandages, rendering her left foot completely bare. Damara licked her lips, a sight which disturbed Aradia just a little. She then went on to do the same to her other, freeing it of the bandages as she threw them aside and admired both of the girl’s naked feet, biting down on her lip as her own cheeks went maroon. She looked REALLY happy to see her feet exposed, and Aradia couldn’t help but begin to blush furiously as well. This was all more than a little flattering and just maybe a little creepy too, but she pushed those worries away. Rough and strange as Damara was, Aradia somehow still trusted her enough. 

Though on the other hand, she didn’t want another repeat of an Equius incident…

Aradia gasped as she felt Damara’s fingers press against her bare foot, running it down the length of her smooth, soft sole and causing her to giggle out. It was quite sensitive, and Damara seemed rather aware of this. She began carefully rubbing the tip of her nail against the sensitive skin, sending out light ticklish ripples across Aradia’s leg and bringing her to giggle once again. Grinning, Damara then cupped Aradia’s heel with her other hand, raising the foot high up as she knelt in closer down towards it. Her face was now a few inches away from the foot, and Aradia could feel the breath from Damara’s nostrils tingle against her foot. She stretched and wiggled her toes again, almost as if she were purposefully teasing her dancestor into going a bit further. The elder Megido appeared highly entranced by the very shape of her young counterpart’s slender, perfect toes. She bit down on her lip, breathing in and out as her cheeks grew bright maroon in what was very obvious arousal. And she hadn’t even started massaging it.

Unable to control herself, Damara shoved Aradia’s foot right into her face, sniffling in-between several toes as Aradia sharply gasped in surprise. She did not resist however, both out of confusion and also out of the fact that she... She actually did enjoy all this bizarre attention. Sure, if Equius had tried this she would have kicked him straight in the crotch, but with Damara… Well, she could have made a few exceptions for her own Ancestor/Descendent, right? Aradia suddenly gasped once more as Damara begin sniffing down around the ball of her foot, taking in the soft, perfect odor of her almost immaculately soft feet. She hadn’t been barefoot at all since her God-Tier ascension, and her feet were as smooth as a pillow. Damara did not hold back, taking her sweet time as she began gently rubbing the arches of her foot. Aradia moaned out adorably, breathing in and out as she felt her cheeks flush brightly and her heart pound intensely. 

God, this was good. 

She’d never received any sort of attention like this before and it just felt so amazing. Like she was that sort of high-blooded princess she used to envy and (occasionally) fantasize about in her much younger days. Aradia shut her eyes and relaxed her body further, smiling widely as she felt Damara continue to rub and stroke down lower. She gripped several of her toes in-between her quick, lengthy fingers, running them down across their length before pressing her fingers against the center of her sole. Aradia didn’t see Damara lick her lips once again. Nor could she see her begin to open her mouth and move her foot in closer and closer and closer until…

Until her grey eyes bolted open the instant she felt something wet and sticky. 

Aradia was greeted by the not-so-pleasant sight of Damara suckling on several of her toes, her wet, thick maroon lips tightly pressed around three of them. Aradia only watched her go on, a mixture of confusion and shock and disgust welling up inside her. This… This wasn’t okay. This wasn’t what she wanted, but then it… It felt good. Disgusting as it was it actually felt good. The cool saliva between her toes was relaxing, and Damara was apparently heavily enjoying herself, moaning in-between her rampant and feverish suckling. 

She moaned out loudly the instant she felt Damara’s wet tongue get between her big and index toe, her luscious lips savoring the taste of each of her orange toenails like they were sweet candies. Aradia couldn’t help but begin chuckling and giggling from how ticklish this was, and the feelings of disgust she once felt were beginning to fade away, growing replaced by what must have been arousal. Indeed, she could feel her genitals tingling slightly the further Damara continued licking, and she began panting and moaning heavily, stretching out her toes and feeling them come into contact with the roof of Damara’s mouth alongside her tongue. 

It wasn’t too long before Damara pulled the foot out, gently dropping it down as Aradia sighed in relief. She was eyeing the strands of saliva bridging her thick lips and the tips of Aradia’s sticky little digits, smiling widely as she proceeded to lick her lips once more and hum happily. Aradia stared at her foot for some time, shuddering. She wasn't sure what to make of the fact that her toes were covered in spit; part of her felt absolute revulsion while that OTHER part actually thought it was a little arousing. She noticed that her right foot was still dry and reclined it back, as if in vain hopes she could hide it from Damara. Perhaps it was for the best that this was a one-time thing? Rubbing her dry foot a little, Aradia then nervously stared on towards her elder counterpart, noting that she had already gone ahead and crawled back a few feet. She'd stretched out both of her legs, placing them together as she then ran her fingers down the length of her red striped stockings as she winked over at Aradia. 

"You enjoyed it?" Damara said, as the tip of her tongue ran across her glistening wet lips.

"A little, bu-"

"Now your turn."

Aradia gulped, eyes widening nervously again. Damara had already gone on to kick off her slippers, stripping off the stockings oh so very slowly. Each inch of her skin slowly grew more and more exposed, until Damara had finally peeled the entire stocking, gripping it between her toes as she then went on to strip off the remaining the leg until both were exposed. She then threw both stockings over towards her discarded shoes, grinning at Aradia, who had crawled back towards the window, watching in nervous anticipation, legs hugged towards her chest. Aradia couldn't really deny it; her dancestor had downright gorgeous legs. And Damara seemed all too aware of it, lifting one up high into the air as she moved her face in close towards it. Her lips made contact with the smooth skin of her thigh, and she opened her mouth to begin licking it. Aradia watched her trail her tongue down the length of her leg, a sticky trail of clear spit glistening within the dark room. Aradia gulped, huffing out a bit as she crossed her legs and bit down on her lip. Her face was flushed bright maroon, which 'unfortunately' gave away her rising arousal. 

With another impish grin, Damara proceeded to then place one leg on Aradia's chest, causing the girl to gasp out in shock. She pressed her foot down on Aradia's stomach, tapping her toes against the fabric of her shirt as Aradia softly squirmed and struggling, panting furiously. Aradia couldn't take her eyes off the foot, and she stared with almost erotic appreciation of Damara's slender toes. Her toenails were painted a lovely crimson hue, and Aradia took a quick glance at her own unshod feet, feeling a little sad that she'd never prettied them up as much. Despite the fact that the two looked so similar, Aradia just couldn't help but feel so... Ugly, compared to her. She knew that wasn't exactly true but she just couldn't stop feeling like it was.

She shook her head and sighed, glancing up towards Damara's face. Her heart sunk as she examined her cute hairstyle, so much nicer and presentable than her long, wild mess. Her train of self-pity was abruptly stopped when Damara suddenly and rudely shoved her foot up Aradia's face. The girl shuddered, unable to even gasp as Damara pressed her sole right down against Aradia's lips, allowing her to get a good whiff of Damara's toes. There didn't seem to be any odor whatsoever, save for that of her cheap nail polish. 

She gulped, shaking and blushing nervously as nervous sweat beaded down her brow. Damara started giggling wickedly, almost growing into a cackle. She ran her toes across her lips, poking at her mouth with her big toe as if to tease her into opening. Try as she might, Aradia was simply too nervous to do so, feeling as if her jaw was made of lead. How was she supposed to react to having someone's foot shoved right in her face? She really didn't want to disappoint Damara, but she couldn't even think of licking it. 

Sure, Damara was probably not too unhygienic, and her feet did look really, really nice. But actually sticking it in her MOUTH? She almost felt like gagging out. Damara could sense her obvious discomfort, narrowing her eyes slightly as she eased her foot. She moved it down from Aradia's mouth, allowing the girl to breathe out in relief. It was unfortunately short lived, for Damara then opted to immediately place it right between Aradia's breasts, pressing it down as Aradia' squealed out in shock. Damara proceeded to pull it back, giggling as Aradia crossed her arms and pouted angrily, glaring over at Damara. She sighed, shutting her eyes and relaxing herself as she quickly broke into a short giggling fit as well. She had to admit, it WAS a little funny, even if violated her personal space and grossed her out.

"Ok, I see. Not comfortable?" said Damara, tapping her fingers on the ground as she then reeled her leg back to sit cross-legged. 

Aradia frowned, feeling her heart sink. While she didn't want to disappoint her dancestor, she also couldn't force herself to suck on Damara's toes. She looked away in shame, only to feel a soft hand gently caress her cheek. Aradia saw Damara looking back at her with an expression of what was apparently concern on her face? Part of her couldn't but notice that it seemed... Strained? As if it weren't even genuine, but she knew that wasn't true. Oddball as she was, Damara clearly cared greatly for her, and she actually felt a little at peace with her, even with all the inappropriate touching, which was probably just her own strange way of saying hello.

"Look, watch."

With a snap of her fingers, Damara's swapped her God-Tier clothes in favor of her Derse dreamer pajamas. She blinked, tilting her hand finding herself perplexed by the fact that they seemed almost identical to her own dreamer outfit. Right down to the tattered skirt. She wondered if this was another example of universal similarities between the Scratched sessions. Her eyes focused themselves on the tight pants beneath the tattered skirt, noting the way they helped accentuate how fine and shapely Damara's legs were. Aradia did regret not actually touching them while they were still bare, but she'd just been so grossed out and confused and ashamed and... 

She sighed, focusing her attention back to Damara's body. The older girl had reclined herself back, resting on the ground as she sensually sucked on one finger once more, teasing Aradia further. Oddly enough, Aradia noticed that Damara's feet were still bare. There wasn't any reason why they should have been, since (to her knowledge) all dreamself clothes still came with some form of footwear. She quickly realized that Damara clearly wanted them off, and she noticed the highly suggestive way Damara was still staring at her feet. Aradia gulped, hugging her legs close as the two trolls watched each other for some time, Damara's lengthy nails tapping against the purple floor being the only thing breaking the awkwardly thick silence between them.

Eventually, Damara stood up. Aradia remained on the floor, eyes watching Damara as she stretched herself out and ran both of her hands down across her body suggestively, humming all the while. She cupped her small, perky breasts, their size only exaggerated by how tight her shirt was, and she shot a quick glare down at Aradia's boobs. The young Megido crossed her arms quickly, feeling a rush of embarrassment and shame well up even after Damara's expression had (apparently) softened. She sighed, smiling a little as her cheeks flushed bright maroon yet again. Oh, so much fluster in this bubble. Having an attractive descendent/ancestor could do that. Aradia decided to stand up as well, stepping on over towards Damara. Even though both girls were now barefooted, the size difference was still rather apparent. Aradia trembled once again, as if she were a dainty and withering flower beneath Damara's height. She wasn't really THAT tall, but it sure felt like it, especially with all of she must have accomplished compared to Aradia. 

Placing both hands on her hips, Damara proceeded to blankly stare at Aradia for some time, pursing her lips as she ran her blank white eyes down the entirety of Aradia's body, from the tips of her curved ram horns all the way down to her thin, nimble toes. Aradia shuddered and shook and gulped. Of course she wasn't comfortable with the examination, quick and brief as it was. It almost felt as if Damara might have been judging her, though she knew that couldn't be right. 

Soon, Damara turned around, walking over towards her dream recuperracoon with what looked like an 'erotic' sway to her hips. In the absolute silence of the room, Aradia could faintly hear her feet slap against the purple floor. She sat up by the edge, dangling one leg down as she stretched her toes out almost seductively. Aradia remained rooted in place, especially as she noticed her dancestor beckoning her nearer with one finger. Aradia turned her head back towards the window, but quickly shook her head. Gulping, Aradia started to walk. Every one of her shaky steps seemed to take ages and ages, and the floor was absolutely freezing beneath her soft soles. 

She was more aware of the cold spit still present on her right foot, and she could have sworn that Damara had started licking her lips once again, though it might have been a trick of the mind. After what must have been several minutes, Aradia finally reached the recuperracoon, standing a few feet from Damara as she crossed her arms and blushed. Oh yes, she was uncomfortable. She couldn't shake the fact that she was a bit uncomfortable throughout all of this. Part of her wished to just pick up her shoes and fly out the window; out of the bubble. Yet she also felt like she was still being too unfair to her own Dancestor. She hadn't really done anything wrong, despite getting too close for comfort and being a little off-putting with some of her mannerisms. And the foot-licking might have been a little over the line, yet Aradia still felt that Damara was kind, unique an-

"Touch me."

Damara had lifted her leg up, shoving her foot into the air as her toes wiggled and stretched. Aradia nervously took several steps back. Okay, this was getting a LITTLE too forward. Not that this wasn't already all awkward and uncomfortable, but Aradia was finally beginning to realize that this was all getting out of hand. As nice as Damara's feet were, Aradia definitely wasn't sure if she could touch them. Or any part of Damara, for that matter. Sure, it seemed rude and selfish of her considering the attention that Damara had given her, but she just wasn't comfortable with this anymore. 

"Come. Touch me. Touch my feet. Lick my feet. Suck off the polish. Make me moan like a beast."

Aradia shook her head in defiance, looking away downcast. Damara narrowed her eyes, jumping off the recuperracoon. She tapped one foot on the ground, and Aradia could almost feel the anger radiating off of her. Though she was scared, Aradia stood her ground, breathing in as she stepped on over towards Damara and looked her straight in the eye. 

"Look... Damara, I don't think I wan-"

She was given no time to react to the punch. 

It was hard enough to send her reeling down to the ground, landing on her back as maroon blood spurted down her nostrils. Damara immediately pounced on her, pinning her down on the floor as her nostrils flare. There was an expression of pure, seething hatred on her face, and Aradia realized full and well that she had messed up. She wasn't going to take this, however. She had had enough of Damara's craziness and THIS was absolutely over the line. With a loud cry, Aradia pushed her body up, ramming Damara directly in the chest with her horns and throwing her down to the floor. She was now seated directly on Damara's torso, gritting her teeth as she felt the blood continue to pour out of her nostril. It was getting difficult to ignore the stinging pain.

"愚かな臆病な雌犬！" hissed Damara, the foreign tongue serving to disturb Aradia further. 

With a wicked grin, Damara proceeded to spit right at Aradia's eye, causing her to fall over with a sharp gasp. This gave Damara the window to kick her right in the face, sending the girl flying down as Damara leapt on her once more. She wasn't even given time to use any of her powers, and the whole world around her seemed to be little more than a fast haze, her body rushing with adrenaline as she tried her hardest to shove Damara off. It was futile however. Damara was just so much stronger in every way. Her hands quickly wrapped themselves around Aradia's thin, soft neck, and she could feel her sharp nails break through the skin, the stinging pain causing Aradia to struggle and gasp. She almost felt like begging for mercy, almost felt like apologizing for... For nothing. She wasn't going to apologize for *anything*. 

Damara didn't deserve that. Aradia screeched, elbowing Damara right in the eye as she attempted to roll her off. All this did was further enrage Damara, and she proceeded to sock Aradia hard in the face. She could feel her nose crack, and more blood started rushing out grossly. Her hands constricted around Aradia's neck, blocking her air-flow and causing the girl to struggled weakly.

"あなたはとても弱いのです。しかし、私はそれが大好きです。私は小枝のようにあなたを破るものとするが大好きです。"

The moment after Damara whispered out her last word, a flash of red filled the room. Aradia realized absolute horror that she was frozen stiff. There was an unmistakable aura of a red Time Lock surrounding her body, yet she noticed that Damara was still moving freely. She was frozen, unable to even move her pupils or any muscle. All she could see was Damara looking down at her, a wide and perverse grin spread across her face. Their shared maroon blood stained the purple of Damara's shirt. She could still hear and sense the world around her, somehow, yet her entire body was completely unresponsive. She was trapped, trapped in her own body and completely at Damara's whims.

Aradia wanted nothing more than to scream. Scream as loud and as long she could. Yet her mouth was frozen.

Damara knelt down, still grinning. Her face inched its way close to Aradia's bloodied nose, and she ran one hand down the girl's cheeks, stroking it softly as Aradia's mind begged and screamed for release. Opening her mouth, Damara then proceeded to begin licking off some blood by Aradia's nose, furthering her mental screaming as she begged and begged inside to just escape. She was so very much aware of Damara's wet tongue licking her face, so very much aware of her humming gleefully, so very much aware of her ragged panting and her hot breath and her aroused blushing and of the fact that she was in the worst hell imaginable. After some time, Damara stopped, getting up and crawling away to the back. 

She was out of Aradia's limitied field of few, leaving the poor girl to wonder in cold terror as to what was going to happen next. What she was going to do to her body. Aradia could hear something like cloth drop to the ground, along with Damara's naked feet slapping against the floor as she made her way back, kneeling down right by Aradia's head and giving the girl a clear view of her bare legs beneath the tattered skirt. To make matters even worse, Damara decided to lift it up. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. 

Aradia's internal screams grew louder and louder. 

Damara giggled on with childlike glee, a high-pitched and chilling sound that echoed throughout the room. As futile as it was, Aradia continued to struggle and struggle desperately. It seemed as if Damara could tell, somehow, her grin growing wider and toothier as she squatted herself over Aradia's head, legs spread and skirt raised. The poor young Megido had a clear view of Damara's vagina. Her pubic region was covered in very dark, wooly hair, much like her own. Of course, she wasn't happy at all to be seeing it like this, especially as Damara brought her body down closer and closer to Aradia's face until she seated herself down right on her head. 

Damara then snapped her fingers, bringing out another flash of red to apparently reset the stasis lock. With another snap, the remaining clothes on Damara's body vanished immediately, leaving her entirely naked. She cooed, fondling her tiny breasts as she began rubbing her cunt on Aradia's lips, biting down on her own as she felt them tickling her sensitive labia. Aradia now had a face-full of Damara's hairy vagina, and the entire experience was beyond a doubt the most horrifying and awkward and embarrassing moment of her life. This was so disgusting. This was so horrible. 

It just kept getting worse and worse. 

Damara, on the other hand, was starting enjoy herself greatly. Her grey nipples hardened as she felt her face flush up, her genitals growing warmer and hotter as she rubbed all over Aradia's face, feeling the blood stick to her pubic hairs as she giggled and cackled wickedly. Aradia was as frozen as ever, her expression still blank as Damara continued rubbing her genitals all over her face. All Aradia could smell was her own blood, which thankfully served to disguise the salty odor of Damara's leaking juices. Though it was obvious that Damara was doing all this just to humiliate Aradia further, it still didn't stop her from getting very much aroused. 

Very much aroused indeed.

She soon stopped, slowly raising her vagina up from Aradia's face as she felt the cool blood all over her vagina. She licked her lips and proceeded to stand up, walking down over to Aradia's legs. All Aradia could do was whimper and sob internally as she felt Damara begin to unwrap the bandages around her legs and take off her pants, continuing to giggle yet again as she threw aside the clothing and stared at her Dancestor's bare crotch, running her fingers across her pubes as Aradia screamed and begged internally. This was a mistake, alright, the worst mistake of her entire life. It would have been mercy if Damara decided to kill her after this; yet part of her felt she didn't deserve mercy. The warning signs that Damara was nothing but a psychotic pervert were all there, and yet she just didn't listen. She just didn't listen at all and now...

"愚かな、愚かな女の子。あなたはこれに値する。臆病者。私はあなたを破る時計として。"

Smiling, Damara then knelt down by Aradia's bare legs, both eyes hungrily locked down onto her vagina. Damara ran one finger across the length of her pubes, noticing the amount of hair on it as she stroked and petted in. Aradia could feel her hands working down there, but not see anything. Waves of disgust and shame flooded her body as she continued to pitifully sob and struggle, knowing the endeavor was futile but still trying anyway. Damara's time-lock was ridiculously powerful, though then such abilities were expected for a God-Tier Witch of Time. Aradia realized all too late how she shouldn't have angered or defied someone so powerful, but how could she have possibly anticipated this? How could she have been so stupid? All that could be done now was beg and hope.

"何があなたの髪の味でしょう？私は疑問に思う。"Damara said, before she broke off into yet another horrible giggling fit. Her not choosing to speak English made this all the more worse.

She dug her nails into the skin of Aradia's thighs, licking her lips before digging her face right into Aradia's snatch, running her tongue across her wooly pubes, moaning all the while. Aradia could feel her wet tongue and all her spit right on her crotch and it was just the absolute worst feeling. She wanted nothing more but to kick Damara in the face and fly off, though anger would have probably driven her into attempting to pummel the shit out of her. Yet now? Damara licking her cunt, running her tongue across her privates and reveling in the taste. Reveling in her being a horrible monstrous, disgusting creep, a creep who reveled in molesting a young girl and Aradia started to realize in despair that Equius might not have been so bad after all. 

Damara continued on without a care, licking and suckling on Aradia's lips as she started fingering herself, running her fingers down inside her tight cunt as she began grunting. Since Aradia was completely frozen in time, her body wasn't reacting to the stimulation Damara was giving her, though she could still feel all of it; from Damara's wet tongue rubbing against her vulva and running down the length of her vaginal lips to her teeth softly nibbling against them, her grunts growing louder and louder alongside the rapid, disgusting noises of her fingers sliding in and out of her own wettening vagina. Her folds now glistened with Damara's saliva, as did all her pubic hairs, and though she could feel all the saliva she was still utterly defenseless. Suddenly, Aradia felt Damara move her slender body upwards. Positioning herself right above Aradia's body, she then went on to wrap her arms below Aradia's back, lifting her frozen body up as she brought her in close. Aradia kept on screaming internally, begging Damara to get off and let her go. 

Her silent pleadings went unanswered. Damara started off by lightly grinding her vagina against Aradia's, moaning sharply as their labia made contact together. She rubbed on faster and faster, licking the nape of Aradia's nick as she hugged on tightly to the girl's body. She could feel it. All of it. All of the stimulation Damara was giving her, yet her body was frozen and she could do nothing because she was now nothing more than Damara's little doll. 

Damara began sinking her teeth into the skin of Aradia's neck as she continued rubbing and grinding their genitals together, her wet labia serving to ease the process as she rubbed on faster and faster, bringing in more friction as she felt her clit continue to grow and swell in arousal. Aradia wanted to scream. She wanted to scream she had to scream she needed to scream but her mouth was frozen it felt as if she didn't enough have but she had to scream. Damara was on the verge now. She sank her teeth further into Aradia's skin, breaking through it as the strong taste of her maroon blood drove her mad. 

She grunted and moaned loudly, thrusting her hips as she slapped her sticky genitals against Aradia's crotch, feeling her clitoris swell as her inner linings pulsated alongside her rapidly beating heart. She wasn't just on the verge of climax now, she was teetering, she was teetering and now she just couldn't hold it in any longer. Damara soon let out a loud screech, squeezing her eyes as she came all over Aradia's crotch, with large amounts of rust cum spewing all over the ground in a disgusting splatter. At that instant, the time lock broke, and Aradia immediately jumped away from Damara, curling up into a tight ball and screaming as loud as she possibly could. Blood and tears mixed all over her battered face, and she wasn't in any way able to stop Damara from stomping on over towards her, lifting the shuddering, sobbing girl up before smacking her once more in the face.

Everything turned dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the translated text in case anyone is incapable of translating them via Google Translate. It goes from descending order, starting from the first Japanese text to the last. 
> 
> http://pastebin.com/Udq9dwyF
> 
> Sorry for any inconveniences!


End file.
